


My Aunt... Uncle... Dad... Grandpa... Korra?

by EpicKiya722



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bolin is an awkward turtleduck, Bolin is precious, Desna and Eska trying 'adopting' Iroh, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Iroh is questioning his life now, Korra has to be drunk, Korra is apparently related to everyone somehow, Korrasami is Canon, M/M, Post-Series, Prince Wu is really trying to make Mako more than a bodyguard, Zuko is a cool old guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Iroh II finds an unexpected conversation with Desna and Eska turns into a wide discussion and Korra running around yelling how she's married to Katara.





	My Aunt... Uncle... Dad... Grandpa... Korra?

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write when I realized that the Avatar is technically related to anyone. Also I wanted to write some for the Avatar-verse. And General Iroh II. And Desna and Eska.  
> It's a distraction.  
> You don't know my life!

He felt a sense of celebration as he watched the newly wedded couple on the dance floor. There was also relief that for once he could take his mind off of being a general and a Fire Prince.

He gladly accepted attending the wedding with his grandfather, finding it the perfect time to not wear his uniform. Instead, he adorned more of the formal, yet comfortable garbs of the Royal Fire Nation family. It was easy, being reminded to have a good time, celebrating Varrick and Zhu Li. He admits they looked good together. He didn't know much about them, but he felt good to have been invited.

Sipping on the small glass of champagne, he watched as Ikki effortlessly and happily danced with Suyin's second eldest son. He wanted to laugh at Huan's deadpan demeanor, but deep down the artist didn't mind.

That lead to Iroh's realization that he hasn't dance with anyone, or let alone held a conversation sans his grandfather. Not that it was really on his agenda. He wasn't so social, being that of royalty and a general, but he didn't cringe from socializing.

Seemed fate was aware of that.

From the corner of his molten gold eyes, Iroh caught the movements of shades of blue nearing. He turned his head, facing very identical dull stares. He easily pointed out differences, knowing they were twins. One wore blue and violet makeup. One was more angular in the face.

But both were unusually... stiff.

"Hello...", he greeted, careful, yet friendly.

"Hello. I'm Eska. Current Chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

"I'm Desna. Also Chief of the Northern Water Tribe."

From their voices, Iroh could distinguish one was male and the other female.

"I'm General Iroh II of the United Nations Army. Also Crown Prince of the Fire Nation."

"Hm. Lord Zuko has mentioned you.", Desna voiced, his eyes darting to where said elder was conversing with Lin and Kya. He turned his gaze back to the general. "Royalty and military. Impressive."

"... Thanks."

Iroh wasn't sure where this conversation would end up. So far it was meet and greet. Normal...

"Lord Zuko's grandson. You have his eyes.", Eska admitted. "It's easy to see the resemblance."

"I get that. When people are informed of my heritage. Son of the current Fire Lord. Grandson of the previous one. Named after the Dragon of the West.", Iroh said, somewhat intimidated now by the identical staring of the twins. They blinked at the same time, not too slow or fast. They were even positioned alike.

"We were told once of the infamous Dragon of the West. One of the many leaders of the White Lotus. Eldest of Fire Lord Azulon. Lady Katara told us of his legacy."

"Yes. My great-great uncle."

Iroh took another sip of his glass. He suddenly felt a little uneasy, some sense of an unlikely event to occur soon. That intuition of his was something Zuko voiced from his namesake.

"Um... are you enjoying the party?", he asked.

"More or less. It's preferable to sitting in our throne room all day.", Desna answers, turning when Korra and Asami strolled past, hand in hand. "Also, the desserts are pretty good."

"Haven't tried them yet. Well... I haven't done much since arriving for the wedding."

"That's okay. We haven't done much so either. Our uncle, Tonraq advised we talk to other people. That or dance. Desna and I aren't much dancers."

"Ah. Neither am I."

"I see you two are socializing."

The three caught sight of Korra's father approaching. He effectively dodged Meelo on the way, Kya chasing him down.

Desna and Eska turned to fully face their uncle, sharing nods. "Yes, uncle. I find him very... tolerable.", the male of the two replied.

Tonraq just blinked before facing Iroh. "General Iroh, I see you made it to the wedding. Enjoying yourself I hope."

"Yes. Nice to see you, Chief Tonraq.", Iroh greeted politely. He heard a sudden shout then. He, Tonraq, and the twins watched as Wei and Korra arm wrestle, others gathered around them. Iroh knew Korra was strong, very undeniably so. After all, she carried him out the water years prior. He wasn't shocked to see that she was matched with Wei.

Tonraq had whooped, going over to cheer on his daughter. Him leaving left the Water Tribe twins and Iroh alone again.

Eska sighed. "Cousin Korra is always so... aggressive."

"I can see that." Iroh took a third sip. "So you're cousins with the Avatar."

"Not many are that aware. But we are."

"I'm related to Avatar Roku. He's my grandfather's great grandfather.", the general recalled. "On his mother's side. My late great grandmother, Lady Ursa."

"The Avatar before Avatar Aang."

"Yes." The firebender put more thought into it, putting his glass down. "That would make us kind of indirectly related."

Desna and Eska exchanged dull glances, the emotions barely displayed. "It would. Korra is the reincarnation of all Avatars. So she's technically your great-great-great grandfather."

"Seems so."

"What seems so?"

This time it was Lord Zuko coming up to them. Iroh smiled at him, always pleased to see his grandfather.

"How Avatar Korra is the reincarnation of all previous Avatars. Including Avatar Roku."

Zuko nodded. "Strange, yet true. Aang used to tease me about it. 'Zuko, you may be my firebending teacher, but I'm technically your great grandfather.' He would use that to convince me of things. However, I didn't mind. It was rather amusing."

"Would that mean Korra is married to Katara?"

The four turned to see Bolin, ever so blushing once he caught the stares, somewhat ashamed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I just so happen to be going past and heard. I didn't mean to intrude!"

"It's alright, feeble turtleduck.", Desna assured, still monotone.

"Why do you assist on calling me that?"

"You remind me of such a creature."

"I used to throw bread at turtleducks as a child... until my mother taught me better.", Zuko admitted with a shrug.

"Grandfather!"

"I didn't mean to! It actually hurt. Well, I got bit."

"Grandfather."

"Iroh, I'm just saying."

"Hey, guys! I beat Wei like three times in arm wrestling."

Iroh watched as Korra came up, Asami and Mako behind her. She bowed to Zuko first in respect and then Iroh. "It's good to see you two again. So Kuvira didn't capture you.", she said pointedly to the general.

"After her defeat, my soldiers and I were released. They're given free time until further notice. Congratulations on the win, by the way."

"Kuvira or arm wrestling?"

"Both."

Korra smirked, flexing her arm. Asami rolled her eyes, amused. "Show off. How's everyone?"

"Well, we discovered we have more family, Korra.", Desna voiced as he and his sister took a stand on each side of Iroh.

The Avatar blinked, tilting her head in confusion. "I thought it just stopped at us."

"Spiritually related. General Iroh II is distantly a cousin of ours. You are the reincarnation of Avatars. One of them being his great-great-great grandfather."

"Oh." Korra turned to the middle aged prince. She stared at him, more expressive than her cousins. A few seconds later she grinned. "That would make me related to Lord Zuko!"

"Apparently.", said ambassador voiced with a nod. He began to walk off, voicing his quest for wine now.

Iroh figured this was the moment that this night would take an interesting turn. His grandfather must have realized. And left him to suffer.

"Oh my Raava! So that would mean... TENZIN!!!"

Mako winced, watching as she sped off to the elder airbender. "Oh no."

Tenzin had made a startled sound when Korra stopped inches from his face. The airbender took immediate caution seeing her signature largest grin, shoulders going up and down in amusement. "Korra?"

"I have the power to ground you!", she teased, her smirk growing impossibly bigger.

Tenzin frowned, both confused and not humored by Korra's choice of words.

"Korra, how is that even possible?", he questioned, a bushy brow raising.

She leaned closer, eyes twinkling. "Tenzin, I'm the reincarnation of your dad, Avatar Aang. Which means I'm your dad!"

Iroh swore that Tenzin's brain broke into a million little pieces as he went silent with realization. He stood stiff, his eyes zoomed on Korra. "I'm. Your. Dad." 

"Dad, are you okay?"

Jinora had approached her father, Kai following her. Tenzin remained silent.

 Korra leaned down to Jinora's level. "He's fine. Tenzin is just taking in the info that I'm his dad.", she said. The current Avatar pointed to herself in emphasis, her brows wiggling. "Which makes me your grandfather!"

"Korra, that was not something to be said aloud. Besides, it's only spiritually.", Jinora replied, noting Kai's baffled demeanor.

"But I'm still your grandfather!", she countered proudly and loudly. Just for Ikki and Meelo to hear.

Ikki just looked every bit of shocked, wrapping her head around the words. Meelo on the other hand...

"Whoa! Korra is my grandpa?! Epic!"

"See? Meelo gets it."

"I'm... I'm at a lost here...", Kai mumbled. Jinora placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't try to think too much into it."

She and others watched as the female Avatar skipped over to Asami, lifting the inventor bridal style and carrying her over to Tenzin. And yes. He was still statue stuck, unmoved and quiet.

"Asami, we already have kids!"

Asami just patted Korra's cheek, a smile on her dark red lips. "If you say so, sweetie."

Tenzin finally snapped out of it. "Korra! You're thinking way into this!"

"I think it's actually pretty funny.", Bumi admitted, coming up with Kya, Pema and a struggling Rohan in his mom's arms.

"Don't encourage her."

"You mad because I'm married to your mom?", Korra giggled.

"You're not married to our mom!"

"It's no longer funny now.", Bumi frowned, gagging.

"Korra, that is so not something that should be said aloud, too. And I thought we were married.", Asami pouted, blinking her eyes innocently.

Korra kisses her cheek. "Don't worry. You're the only woman for me."

"Besides, Korra must have her wedding to commence so I may ruin it.", Eska deadpan, a hanging threat in her eyes. Iroh took two steps back, Mako sighing.

"Do I want to know?", the general asked.

The younger firebender shook his head. "No. To assure that, just know that was one of Bolin's darkest days. Eska is pretty frightening when angered."

"I'm glad you fear me, Mako."

Mako just stared at her for a while. "... You don't seem like it."

"I'm glad in the inside.", she added dimly.

"Good emotional composition.", Iroh commented.

"Thank you, Cousin General Iroh II."

"I'm not---"

"You will be highly respected in the Northern Water Tribe.", Desna said. "We're adopting you into the family."

Iroh stiffened, searching for any joking in the twin stares. He didn't find any. "You're... You're... joking..."

"Nope."

"I'm not of Water Tribe descent.", he tried reasoning.

"Not what from what Grandma Toph told us. Two words. Councilman Sokka.", Wei called out, winking over at Wing who snickered. Iroh just decided to not answer to it.

However, Bolin was curious.

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, from what Grandma Toph said once that Sokka was oddly fond of Lord Zu---"

"Naga! Not the tarts!"

A rather banging clash was heard, shifting their attention to where a broken table once stood. Senna was groaning, trying to coax Naga from the splattered fruity red mess. The polar bear-dog couldn't be pulled from the deliciousness. Even Pabu took to eat some of the desserts, too.

Prince Wu had frowned, grumbling in disappointment. "Not fair. I wanted to feed Mako a tart."

Mako blushed, snapping a glare his way. "Why?"

The 'singer' smirked, closing distance between them, looping his arm around Mako. "I want to. Besides, your arm is an a cast."

"I'm capable of using my right arm, too."

"Too much work, Mako. You should let someone take care of you."

"But I can eat my own tart without help."

"Still want to do it."

"Get your arm from my waist."

Wu did so, yet continued on smiling. Sparkles were in his eyes as he stared fondly at Mako. Being a front line witness, Iroh saw it.

He bit his lip from snickering. He shared a look with Bolin who wiggled his brows. "Mako swears he wants to stay single. But I don't think Wu is gonna allow it."

"I can see that."

"You have anyone special, General?"

Before he answer, his grandfather spoke up. "No. He doesn't."

Iroh blushed, frowning Zuko's way. The ex-Fire Lord didn't pay mind to it.

"Grandfather!"

"It's true. I tried introducing him to some nice boys and girls."

"Grandfather!"

"I want some great grandchildren."

"Grandfather Zuko!"

"What?"

Iroh just stared at the elder firebender, his arms crossed. The general sighed, slightly embarrassed. First, the twins from the Northern Water Tribe is trying to adopt him. Now, his grandfather is trying being a troll. He shared a look with the older firebender, who held the most amused smirk ever. He decided to leave it at that.

Besides, things just took a 360 turn. Korra was running around, yelling about being Aang.

"Tenzin, I married your mom! Your mom! Master Katara!"

"Korra! Please!"

"Watch your tone, mister!"

"I seriously believe she is drunk right now.", Huan voiced, taking a spot in the small group. Opal stood beside her brother, chuckling.

"Probably. Then again, this is Korra." She throw a small sushi roll in Bolin's mouth. He effortlessly caught it, chewing it happily.

"So delish!"

"My chef made them.", Suyin piped up proudly from the dance floor. Baatar twirled her around before dipping her. "Want the dish for your wedding, Bolin? Whoo!"

"Oh... Uh... I'm a little too young to think about marriage."

"You're never too young!"

"Well... um... It would be nice to be married."

"Bolin Beifong. Nice ring to it.", Opal smirked. She wiggled her brows, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Our kids should have your eyes."

"Oh my spirits! Opal!", the lavabender whined.

"I want our kids to have Mako's eyes. Ooh! And his fiery attitude!", Wu sighed dreamily.

Mako flustered, sipping his glass and averting his eyes from the others' smugness. "We... we can't even have kids... We're not even dating!"

"We are a little."

"Not even a little."

"Mako, sweet---"

"I may have an injured arm, but I can still firebend."

"Never underestimated you, my lovely bodyguard. Now dance with me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Not in the mood."

Despite Mako's protest, Wu continued to convince him. Whether just to dance or admit to their 'relationship', who knows? Iroh decided to not dwell on that either.

* * *

 

The party continued on for who knows how long? It calmed down a bit, people now heading home, bidding their byes and whatnot.

Surprisingly enough, Iroh's grandfather hadn't want to leave just yet, sitting at the table with Korra and Asami. The former had calmed down from yelling about how she was everyone's relative.

Even though it was funny.

Just Lin's face when Korra yelled out, "I'M ALL OF YOURS DADDY!!! RESPECT IT!!"

Iroh knew he wasn't going to look at the Avatar the same way again. To an extent, she was unbelievable. Unpredictable.

 One minute, you think Korra is a sane, rational person. The next, she's proving you wrong. However, that wasn't stopping the General from being friends with her.

"So you'll be heading back out sea or you're going to the Fire Nation?", Bolin had asked, offering a slice of the cake Pabu luckily didn't get into.

Iroh accepted it, before answering. "Thank you. I'll be heading back to the Fire Nation with Grandfather. It's been a while. Besides, I miss my family."

"Aaaahhh! That's so sweet. Say, is it really hot in the Fire Nation like some say it is?"

"Some parts are really hot. Others not so much. Ember Island is pretty nice. And Hira'a is pretty tropical. My great grandmother Ursa was from there."

"It's just... cold in the Northern Water Tribe. Snow, ice... penguins. That's it.", Desna voiced from behind Iroh. The general had almost choked on his cake from the sudden reappearance. Bolin patted his back to help him. 

"Thank you."

"No problem." The lavabender turned to the twins. "I thought you two left."

"No, feeble turtleduck. We shall be bidding our good-byes before doing so.", Eska replied. She turned to Iroh. She eyed the cake in his hands before looking back at him. "I'm not a big cake fan. Desna is though."

"Anyways, we know you can't permanently move to the Tribe with us, Cousin Iroh II. However, we expect visits as we shall be doing so in return."

The twins bowed and Iroh returning it. "Well, I'll do so... Cousin Eska and Cousin Desna."

"Unbelievable.", Bolin chuckled to himself.

The twins then took their leave, following Tonraq and Senna to where their boat awaited.

"Those two are something else."

"Yep." Bolin had finished the last bit of his cake. He had let out a small gasp. "Oooh. General, look!"

Iroh followed to where Bolin was pointing. He chuckled, seeing that Prince Wu finally got Mako to dance with him, even though the firebender was straight-faced through it. "Cute."

"Iroh, ready to go now?", Zuko asked, coming up from his now done conversation with the girls.

"Druk?"

"Druk."

Iroh smiled. He enjoyed riding Druk. Zooming in the air on the Dragon actually beats being on a boat.

"Okay, Grandfather."

He turned to Bolin and bowed. "It was good to see you, Bolin."

Bolin gave a salute. "Same to you, Iroh... General Iroh... II. Lord Zuko."

The two turned on their heels with their last farewells, wishing Varrick and Zhu Li luck on their marriage. When they met up with Druk who looked to be in an intense conversation with Naga and Pabu. The elder firebender shook his head in amusement. "It's like Appa and Momo all over again." He looked up at his grandson. "So who do you think is going to get married next?"

"Definitely Avatar Korra and Miss Asami. Probably Prince Wu and Mako."

"Yup. When Zhu Li tossed the bouquet, it landed on that young firebender."

"How'd I miss that?"

"Don't worry there's pictures."

Zuko and Iroh mounted the dragon, said scaly being hissing out to Naga and Pabu in a way of saying "I'll catch you two later."

In response, Naga barked and Pabu chittered before heading back to the party. Druk then took off on Zuko's word, heading back toward their home.

"Hey, Grandfather?", Iroh voiced after a few quiet moments of the ride.

"Hm?"

"One of Beifong's twin boys mentioned something that Toph had said. Is... Never mind."

"Nope, I got to know now. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Iroh..."

"It's nothing."

"Alright. If you say so."

"..."

"..."

Iroh could sense the smirk his grandfather had without looking at his face.

"Later. I will ask you later."

"If you say so, grandson."

This day has really been eventual.

**Author's Note:**

> So finally this! Yup... I really think it was just the lack of sleep coming to me.  
> And I'm actually shocked at myself for not have written anything for the Avatarverse yet! I was a kid watching the first show!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this.  
> Kudos, comments, love to you all!


End file.
